Quarrel (Literary)
| occupation = Fisherman, intelligence operative | affiliation = British Secret Service | status = Deceased; incinerated | role = Ally | portrayed = | first_appearance = Live and Let Die (novel) | last_appearance = Dr. No (novel) }} Quarrel was a fictional Cayman Islander fisherman who worked alongside the British Secret Service in Jamaica. The character was first introduced in Ian Fleming's 1954 James Bond novel, Live and Let Die, and later appeared in his 1958 book Dr. No. Biography ''Live and Let Die'' In the novel, the SMERSH agent Mr. Big was smuggling 17th century gold coins into Harlem and Florida. Eventually, James Bond discovered that Mr. Big would soon be picking up the last of the coins in Jamaica, and knew he would have to travel through shark and barracuda infested waters to plant a limpet mine on his ship. Bond first met Quarrel in Jamaica when he came over with the Head of Station, John Strangways. Quarrel was a tall man with grey eyes and was wearing a blue shirt and brown woven trousers. He had come to train Bond for his underwater adventure and to make sure he was fit. He made Bond swim a mile up the beach every day and then jog back. They would then go out in a boat and Quarrel would teach Bond about the creatures of the sea and which ones would attack and how to scare of barracuda. When Bond was nearly ready to go Quarrel helped him check the gear and made sure he knew how to use it. ''Dr. No'' Quarrel met up with Bond five years later. Bond was back in Jamaica investigating the death of John Strangways. Quarrel picked Bond up at the airport and later took him to the Joy Boat Club owned by a man called Pus-Feller. Years before, Quarrel and Pus-Feller had shared a boat and went fishing together. When Pus-Feller only just escaped an attack by an octopus, he sold his share of the boat to Quarrel and started up a restaurant. Bond suspected that a man called Dr. Julius No had ordered the death of Strangways and he knew that he was on the island Crab Key. Quarrel feared Crab Key due to rumours of a dragon, although he agreed to go anyway after asking Bond to take out life insurance on him. Quarrel rented a canoe and sailed to Crab Key with Bond later that night. When they woke up, a beautiful girl named Honey Ryder was collecting shells. She had left her sail up when she arrived and had attracted Dr. No's men. The men came in a high powered boat and saw Honey's half hidden canoe. The men said they were coming back with the dogs and as soon as they left, Quarrel, Bond and Honey went down the river to hide. After they evaded the dogs, they headed for an old campsite. The islands dragon turned out to be a tractor with a flame-thrower and it came driving toward them. Bond got his gun out and told Quarrel to shoot the drivers while he got the lights and the tires. Quarrel moved forward to the next bush to get a good shot but the vehicle was too well protected and Quarrel came to a gruesome end when the flame thrower burned him alive. See also *Quarrel *Quarrel (John Kitzmiller) *Quarrel Jr. *Quarrel (World of Espionage) References Category:Literary characters Category:Live and Let Die characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters